A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of resiliently stretchable cushioning materials for a wide variety of applications, and more particularly to a novel substitute for layered neoprene-based materials and a process for manufacturing same.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Materials having at least one layer of stretchable fabric bonded to a layer of neoprene synthetic rubber are well-known, and are currently used in a wide variety of products, including medical devices such as knee and elbow braces and head gear apparatus for treatment of sleep apnia. Two common complaints are heard with respect to such materials of the prior art. First, neoprene does not permit the skin covered by the material to breath. As a result, products made with neoprene are uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. Second, adhesive is used to bond the fabric layer to the neoprene layer, which causes skin irritation in some individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,476 discloses a knee wrap formed of a resiliently flexible laminate comprising an outer elasticized fabric layer, an open-cell polymeric foam core, and an inner elasticized fabric layer. This patent does not disclose compressing the foam layer prior to fixing the fabric layers thereto, or using flame lamination for bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,605 describes a shoe insert tri-laminate having a foam layer which is flame laminated to a fabric layer, and a base layer of foam which is subsequently flame laminated to the foam layer.